


Butt Touch

by Cry_me_a_harmony



Category: SHINee
Genre: Butts, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-13 00:00:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11747904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cry_me_a_harmony/pseuds/Cry_me_a_harmony
Summary: Taemin gave the deepest, most offended-sounding gasp Jonghyun had ever heard in his life, startling Jonghyun into withdrawing his hand and staring, wide-eyed up at the younger man.Jonghyun blinked as Taemin placed his hands on his chest, looking like his ancestors had been offended."Did you just touch my butt?"





	Butt Touch

Taemin gave the deepest, most offended-sounding gasp Jonghyun had ever heard in his life, startling Jonghyun into withdrawing his hand and staring, wide-eyed up at the younger man.

 

Jonghyun blinked as Taemin placed his hands on his chest, looking like his ancestors had been dishonored.

 

"Did you just touch my butt?" Taemin whispered.

 

Jonghyun blinked again. He glanced between his hand and Taemin's backside.

 

"Um. Yes?" He answered, unsure.

 

"Who gave you such a right, my butt is sacred." He continued to whisper, a wavering sense of severity in his words.

 

Jonghyun squinted at him.

 

"I literally have a text message from you asking, and I quote, 'now that we're dating does it mean we can touch butts'. Also, I have touched your butt possibly a hundred times in the past 24 hours."

 

Taemin's poker face was slipping, so he chose to straighten up, haughtily crossing his arms.

 

"Hmph. Disrespectful.” He huffed, before turning around and walking out of the room, leaving Jonghyun dumbfounded, looking after him with his jaw slack.

 

"I. What just. What. The fuck." He gestured aimlessly for a moment, confused out of his mind.

 

At last, he shook his head, resuming his quest for a cookie. "I can't with him."

 

**Author's Note:**

> I. I wish I had an explanation.


End file.
